Of Demons, Redheads and Fairies
by blacksand1
Summary: Redemption for one's sins can be brought about in any way. Apparently, loving a goddess is one of them... UlquiHime 50 sentences, rated T for a good reason. Please R&R !


**I DON'T OWN BLEACH, ORIHIME, OR ULQUIORRA. IF I DID... OH HO HO HO~**

=_= It's official, I'm addicted to these. HELP MEH!! D8 Oh well, hope you like this. Contains bashing of Ichigo, AU, fluff, tragedy, and MOAR. No flaming PLZTHX. And by the way, number sixteen is based upon the fact that whenever Soul Reapers are fighting in the sky and skid backwards THE SKY PRODUCES DUST. DUST. WTF MATE?! Actually, I think the dust that it produces is the same kind of dust that's in The Golden Compass and that series XDD Also, you may be asking me _why _some of these are similar to sentences in my LxMisa 50 Sentences. Well, it's because Ulquihime _is _LMisa... WITH TITS!! 8DD ... (cough)ANDITHINKTHATLISULQUIORRAANDORIHIMEISMISAAFTERREINCARNATIONANDLIGHTISICHIGOAFTERREINCARNATION(cough)

* * *

**1. Forgiveness**

Orihime would never figure out why she found Ulquiorra so _easy _to forgive, he just was; He would never understand it either...

**2. Tears **

Orihime was the one and only person in the multiverse who had seen real tears fall from Ulquiorra's eyes; Ironically, her death was what had caused them to fall in the first place...

**3. Rain**

He held his umbrella over her head as they walked; She didn't ask him why- she didn't need to- so she only thanked him and smiled as he only nodded in return.

**4. Couch**

Orihime didn't really like having only a couch in her cell and no bed, for not only was it uncomfortable to sleep on, but she and Ulquiorra hadn't done questionable things on it because she didn't see what the appeal was for doing that on a cramped couch; No, they would have to settle for the dreaded cuddling that Ulquiorra was in denial about liking.

**5. Melody**

One night Orihime had snuck out of her cell and found Ulquiorra playing piano; When he discovered her, he didn't care that she was out of her room... he only wanted to know what she thought of it. It had been the best thing she had ever heard...

**6. Lyrics**

Ulquiorra stood dumbstruck in the doorway to her cell as Orihime sung soulfully to music only she could hear, ignoring his presence entirely; He should have been annoyed that 'the prisoner' still had hope left, but instead he applauded her when she noticed him.

**7. Forever**

"Are you going to stay with me_ forever_, Ulquiorra?!" "I will stay far longer than that, woman."

**8. Found**

Happy tears fell from her eyes as the late Orihime buried her face in Ulquiorra's chest, her arms wrapped around his neck as he ran a pale hand through her hair; "You came, you _really _came to get me..." "Of course I did, woman. I promised you that I would find you, didn't I?"

**9. Blood**

Ulquiorra ground his teeth together as he looked at the blood coming from the large gash on her shoulder, keeping the urge for murder down until he could figure out who he was to unleash that rage upon; "Was it Kurosaki?" "... Yes."

**10. Red**

Ulquiorra simply shook his head at Orihime's dress and she deflated; She had liked the red dress, but they both knew that the color just didn't work on her... green suited her better.

**11. Kiss**

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Orihime ran past his slowly dissolving hand, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately with tears pricking at her eyes; Neither of them noticed that her fairies were rejecting what was happening to Ulquiorra of their own accord...

**12. Song **

The first song they had performed together- Ulquiorra playing the piano and Orihime singing the vocals- had not been great at first, but with a little practice they were unmatched.

**13. Love**

He stumbled over telling Orihime how he felt about her, not quite used to feelings like this and not quite sure that he liked them; She would only smile and shush him with a kiss because she understood what he was telling her every time.

**14. Chocolate**

Orihime smirked as Ulquiorra bit the inside of his lower lip, his green eyes full of internal conflict as he stared at the chocolates she was eating; she had found his weak point!

**15. Brother**

The only time Orihime had ever seen Ulquiorra nervous was when she took him to meet her brother in the Soul Society.

**16. Sister**

That greatly contrasted his somber attitude when he took her to see his older sister from when he used to be alive, who still visited his grave every day; As Orihime watched the girl from a distance, she couldn't help but want to embrace her and then embrace Ulquiorra, but she had to settle for Ulquiorra.

**17. First **

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the red-haired boy and asked coldly, "Answer my question Kurosaki: Why is it that she loves _you_?"

**18. True**

"Stop being so jealous Ulquiorra, Kurosaki-kun is behind me now~"

**19. Sky**

Orihime was a little confused by the strange invisible ground in the sky, but she didn't mind taking walks above Karakura Town with Ulquiorra and getting a bird's eye view of the city she loved with the man she loved.

**20. Clouds**

One time while up there with Ulquiorra, Orihime had once tried to touch a cloud; She had almost fallen back down to earth, but Ulquiorra had caught her like he always would when she lost her balance...

**21. Hair**

For some reason that he couldn't quite describe, Ulquiorra loved watching Orihime brush her hair in the morning before she put her hairpins in; It gave him a surreal sense of calm he never found anywhere else.

**22. Waiting**

Orihime waited patiently the year and a day that it took for an arrancar to reincarnate in the human world, because she didn't care how long it took before she and Ulquiorra were reunited; She had been nervous the day she found him- wondering if he would remember her, if he still cared about her, if he had a different life now- but her fears had been assuaged when he had wondered in his normal deadpan, "You really waited this long for me, woman?"

**23. White**

Of all the things she questioned about him, Ulquiorra was genuinely surprised that Orihime had never asked why his skin was white; She had only smiled and giggled knowingly when he asked her why she didn't...

**24. Pain**

He had been feeling no pain as his body dissolved into ashes, but when Orihime's storm grey eyes started to well up with tears when their hands failed to touch he felt a stabbing pain where his hollow hole was; But who would be able to feel numb when their heart was breaking down before them...?

**25. Heal**

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he began to breath again, the ashes that made up his remains slowly coming back together behind an ovular shield of energy; But he didn't care about the oval, he only cared that he was alive and that he was staring again into Orihime's large gray eyes that were now filled with a fierce determination that was being directed towards bringing him back to her.

**26. Name**

Orihime was thoroughly shocked the day Ulquiorra had called her by her name, but she was also rather saddened, for the term 'woman' was beginning to grow on her.

**27. Dance**

One would never expect for Orihime and Ulquiorra's dancing ability to be inversely proportional to the amount of emotion they showed on a daily basis, but this was proven on the day of their wedding when Orihime would keep tripping during their dance and laughing at her own lack of skill whilst Ulquiorra tried to hide his tiny smiles from everyone watching whilst catching her.

**28. Smile**

"Woman, stop pushing up the corners of my mouth."

**29. Fire**

Orihime felt quite conflicted as of now; On the one hand, she wanted to heal the burn Ulquiorra had received from accidentally touching the stove- On the other hand, she wanted to laugh harder than she ever had before at the girly scream he had let out when he had gotten burned.

**30. Dirt**

Orihime blinked in surprise as Ulquiorra (her _jailer _of all people!) rubbed the smudge of dirt off of her cheek with the thumb he had licked, "Don't get me wrong, woman. I only did that because it was bothering me."

**31. Scars**

Orihime didn't have any physical scars besides one on the bottom of her foot from when she had cut it on sea glass at the beach as a child; Even so, it made Ulquiorra feel immensely uncomfortable and oddly violent towards sea glass (Which was bad news for Halibel, since she collected the stuff).

**32. Fall**

"Ulquiorra... did you just _trip_? And did _I _just catch _you?!_" "... We are to never speak of this again woman."

**33. Memory**

"I'm sorry Schiffer-san, but I don't remember who you are. Did we know each other?" "... We were... friends."

**34. Ring**

The ring was simple, a plain silver band with a green jewel that Orihime didn't know the name for sitting in the center, but it was all Ulquiorra and that made it more beautiful than any gold ring with a giant diamond.

**35. Telephone **

"Say, Ulquiorra-san, why do you hold your cell phone at the top with only two fingers? Wouldn't you drop it?" "... I'm not sure why..."

**36. Snow**

If not for his hair, eyes, and dissatisfied frown that his black lips were making, Orihime would have had a very hard time distinguishing Ulquiorra's head from the large amount of snow his body was seemingly hidden in.

**37. Wedding**

Nobody had come- for reasons of thinking Orihime was being treasonous and most simply wanting a fairy tale Ichigo and Orihime situation- except Tatsuki and Halibel, but Orihime and Ulquiorra had been happy anyways.

**38. Strength**

Orihime had always thought that Ulquiorra was the strongest despite not being a part of the top three Espada, and this was _before _she had seen his second release!

**39. Heaven **

Ulquiorra allowed himself a brief smile that was hidden by the fact his mouth was pressed into Orihime's sunset-hued hair; it seemed that Heaven truly did exist, but not as an afterlife...

**40. Soft**

Ulquiorra hadn't felt any pain (physically) when Orihime slapped him, but he was able to gauge that her skin was remarkably soft...

**41. Death**

He was saddened by her death, but instead of losing his resolve he became that much stronger; He would need that strength to storm the Soul Society and find her, after all.

**42. Sex**

He had almost been too afraid to do it with her the first time, too afraid he would cause her pain or not do something right; But he gained all the confidence he needed when she tried to take the lead.

**43. Gentle**

Though one would be not be expecting this, Ulquiorra was actually the one of the pair that had the gentlest touch... outside of battle anyways.

**44. Trust**

"I'm not worried, Ulquiorra... I trust you." (sigh) "You really are dense, woman."

**45. Taste**

For some reason (that Orihime doubted she would figure out soon), whenever Orihime kissed Ulquiorra, she noticed that he tasted like strawberries and some kinds of sweets that she couldn't quite identify...

**46. Wings**

Ulquiorra tried not to smirk or smile as Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka's energy formed together behind her to create wings that looked like they belonged to a fairy of lore, mostly because those wings were just _so_ fitting for the girl and just such a _perfect_ contrast to his released form's wings.

**47. Innocence**

Orihime's innocence was slowly fading away with every blow her emotions received from both without and within, and this both disgusted and excited Ulquiorra...

**48. Wind **

The wind gently blew Orihime's hair around (it tickled her face on occasion) and made her long skirt billow away when they met; Ulquiorra couldn't help but envy how easily it was able to touch her.

**49. Date**

Ulquiorra had only wanted something simple and romantic for their first date, but instead he and Orihime had been chased around for three hours by a _lion _of all things! (Oddly enough when they escaped and Ulquiorra took Orihime home the redhead had noted that she had a 'wonderful time'...)

**50. Stay**

"You didn't have to save me, woman. Why did you?"

"I saved you because I wanted to... I wanted you to stay here... with me..." Ulquiorra then kissed her on the forehead, not only because he wanted to but also to hide a tiny smile that was forming on his face.


End file.
